1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source including light-emitting elements that are electrically connected to one another in series, and also relates to a lighting device including a light source that includes light-emitting elements electrically connected to one another in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is laid open to the public that a light-emitting array includes LED chips that are luminous portions, sub-mount members that are non-luminous portions and connected to each of the LED chips, and a substrate to which the sub-mount members are bonded at regular intervals. Also, a bonding machine to position the LED chip on the substrate is disclosed. The bonding machine includes means to hold the LED chip for positioning the LED chip on a bonding position of the substrate. It is also disclosed that the bonding machine includes means to light the luminous portion of the LED chip which is held by the means of the bonding machine. Furthermore, it is explained that the bonding machine includes means to recognize a coordinate of light-emitting center of the LED chip as an image. (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-183404).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a lighting device includes light-emitting elements arranged in lines that are extended in parallel with one another, the light-emitting elements being divided into groups each including the same number of light-emitting elements, a first connecting electrode is disposed adjacent to one end portion of the lines extended, a second connecting electrode is disposed adjacent to another end portion of the lines extended, and the light-emitting elements within each group are electrically connected in series with one another by metallic wires and electrically connected in series with one another by metallic wires and electrically connected in series to the first connecting electrode ant to the second connecting electrode. The groups each include the same number of light-emitting elements that are electrically connected in parallel between the first connecting electrode and the second connecting electrode. (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-118292).